


Tally

by Cat2000



Category: Thunderheart (1992)
Genre: M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23992324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat2000/pseuds/Cat2000
Summary: Disclaimer: I don’t own anything from the movie Thunderheart and I’m not making any money from this ficSummary: Written for this prompt by fellow writer Carlyinrome: At the beginning of the day, Person A remarks to Person B, "That's five smacks right there." Throughout the day, A comments a new number every time B does something wrong, and at the end of the day, they tally it all up on B's backside.It's not quite filling the whole prompt, but I hope it’ll still do
Relationships: Walter Crow Horse/Ray Levoi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Tally

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Walter Crow Horse/Ray Levoi
> 
> Warning(s): Spanking; spoilers for the entire movie Thunderheart; AU; some references to violence

“So. You lost the report.”

The door was open. Ray had yet to figure out if that was a good or bad sign. Crow Horse had yet to actually spank him in front of the other police officers, but more than once, Ray had gone over his lover’s knee at their workplace, albeit with the door closed. Even if no one had commented, he knew they’d overheard.

Crow Horse held up a hand to forestall any protest Ray might have been tempted to make and continued, “And as I recall, you told me you’d finished it. That you could ‘put your hands right on it’. You lied to my face, Ray.”

He ducked his head, unable to hide the blush that crept over his face. “I didn’t mean to lie.” His voice faltered. “I thought it wouldn’t make a difference.”

“Don’t make things worse on yourself by lying to me again, Ray.” Crow Horse’s voice was low, but still carried a warning note. “You’re in enough trouble as it is.”

Ray’s stomach clenched and he cast a quick glance towards the still-open door.

“We’re not going to deal with this here,” Crow Horse said. “But when we get home, you’re getting fifteen smacks on your bare ass. Five for losing the report. Ten for _lying_ to me about it.”

Ray sat still in the chair, mouth opening and closing. It took him several moments to find his voice. “ _You can’t do that_.” His face became even more hot.

Crow Horse raised his eyebrows, but only said, “That’s another five. Did you want to add more?”

“ _No_.” Ray managed to avoid whining. Just. He got out of the chair and stalked out of the office, pulling the door behind him with a little more force than strictly necessary.

His colleagues glanced up towards him at the sound of the slamming door, but no one said anything.

Ray heard the door open behind him and he clenched the muscles in his ass, expecting a swat. He wasn’t sure if he was relieved or not when Crow Horse gripped his shoulder and leaned in to whisper in Ray’s ear, “That’s another five smacks for that little tantrum.”

Twenty-five. And that was before the first hour of their work day was over. Swallowing hard, Ray reached up and covered Crow Horse’s hand with his own. He needed reassurance, even though that need gave him mixed feelings.

Crow Horse responded by squeezing Ray’s hand; but he didn’t say anything and it wasn’t long before he moved away from Ray, walking over to speak to one of the other officers.

No one was looking at him any longer, but Ray couldn’t shake the feeling that every one of them had heard the whole conversation between him and his lover. He avoided making eye contact with anyone as he walked over to his desk and began shuffling through his paperwork. If he couldn’t find the report, maybe he could redo it. It might not save his butt, but perhaps it would make Crow Horse happier with him.

Sitting down at his desk, Ray continued searching for a few more minutes before coming to the conclusion that finding the report was going to take a lot longer than merely rewriting it.

Resigning himself to more paperwork, Ray stood, intending to fetch another copy of the report to fill out.

The black radio on his desk crackled and Ray paused, then turned to face It as a voice came through. “A murder’s been committed on the reservation. Suspect was seen fleeing….”

Ray quickly reached out and turned the radio down, so only he would hear the rest of the report. Once he heard the location, he turned and glanced towards his lover, noticing that Crow Horse was still talking to one of the others. If his lover had noticed Ray’s actions, Crow Horse gave no sign of it.

It was tempting just to walk out of the building without saying a word. Ray knew what his lover expected of him. Knew Crow Horse expected him to talk about any leads he planned to follow. But right now, he didn’t feel like getting permission.

Making sure his gun was safely holstered (he might not need it, but if he didn’t have it, he’d get scolded for that), Ray headed over to his lover. When Crow Horse noticed him, he said, “I’m going to grab a coffee. Do you want anything?”

Crow Horse stared hard at Ray for a few moments, as if he was searching for the lie in his partner’s face. Finally, though, he shook his head. “Make sure you don’t stay gone long. There’s a case I want to go through with you.”

“Yes, sir.” Ray grinned and headed towards the door.

He had only a few seconds to take in the fresh air before he heard Crow Horse exit behind him. He winced and turned round, facing his lover who stood there with hands on hips, staring hard at him. “You just lied to me. Again.”

Ray squirmed. He was tempted to ask what had given him away, but figured that might be considered back talk. And since he was in so much trouble already…. “A call came through from dispatch. I figured I’d go and check it out. But I didn’t want to bother you with it, so….” His voice trailed off. The excuse sounded far too weak to his own ears.

Crow Horse didn’t take his eyes off Ray even for a moment. When Ray finished speaking, he nodded. “Clearly, waiting to deal with your misbehaviour hasn’t done you any favours. That’s okay. We’ll take care of things here and now. Before investigating.”

“No, wait.” A note of alarm crept into Ray’s voice. “That’s not what I….”

Ignoring the protest, Crow Horse simply grasped Ray’s shoulder and marched him towards the squad car. Unlocking the door, he sat in the backseat, making himself comfortable before firmly tugging Ray across his lap.

Ray’s breath came out in a whoosh of air as his stomach hit his lover’s lap. He sucked in another breath as Crow Horse tugged his pants and underwear down in one swift movement. “Not here…!” he protested, kicking his legs ineffectively.

Ignoring the protests, both verbal and non-verbal, Crow Horse brought his hand down in a sharp smack at the crest of Ray’s backside. He delivered four more at the same strong force before speaking. “That’s the five for losing the report in the first place.”

By this point, Ray’s bottom was stinging and he was beginning to realise that it didn’t matter what he said or did. He was going to get spanked. He whimpered in response to his lover’s words and forced himself to relax.

As the next smacks landed, Ray couldn’t help whimpering and whining. The ten smacks for the first lot of lying had him hissing and whining low in his throat. Tears were in his eyes by the time he’d received the set for attitude and for slamming Crow Horse’s door.

The promised twenty-five had been given and Crow Horse rubbed his lower back as Ray struggled to control his breathing. Then, his partner spoke in a quiet voice. “I’m not going to count these out, Ray. This part of the spanking is for lying to me again. For no good reason. I’m not stopping till I’m satisfied you’ve learned your lesson.”

The smacks were harder now, landing in random spots all over Ray’s bottom and thighs. His legs were kicking again; this time in response to the smacks. His eyes were watering again; this time, the tears spilled over and down his cheeks.

Crow Horse didn’t stop until Ray was sobbing and his entire bottom felt like he’d sat down in a fire pit. It took him longer than he would have liked to realise Crow Horse was no longer spanking, but his bottom still throbbed. “I’m sorry,” he managed to get out.

“You don’t lie to me. _Not ever_.” Crow Horse’s voice was low. “We have nothing if we don’t have trust, Ray.”

Ray let out a quiet sob at those words. “I’m sorry,” he repeated, his voice shaky. He couldn’t shake the thought that he’d ruined everything between the two of them.

“I know.” Crow Horse sighed heavily and loosened his hold on Ray. “Get up.”

Choking on a sob, Ray whispered, “N-no, sir. I think you should carry on. I shouldn’t have lied to you and _I’m sorry_. But an apology isn’t enough.”

Crow Horse’s voice was as gentle as his touch as he said, “I agree, Ray. It’s not enough. You lied to my face in there. So I’m going to take off my belt. I’m going to give you ten stripes with that. And if you lie to me again, then I’ll be washing your mouth out with soap. Do you understand?”

“Yes, sir.” Ray couldn’t keep the note of relief out of his voice. He whimpered softly as he heard Crow Horse remove his belt. He reached down and grabbed onto the other man’s ankle, closing his eyes and waiting.

The first strike left a line of fire across Ray’s backside and his fingers dug into the material as drew in his breath sharply, letting it out in a cry with the second line of blazing fire.

Two more strikes and all of Ray’s good intentions flew out of the window. He threw his hand back to protect his burning bottom, letting out a sobbing, “ _Please_.”

“It’s not over yet.” Crow Horse’s voice was low as he took hold of Ray’s hand, holding it against his back, and brought the belt down again and again, working his way over Ray’s entire bottom and thighs with the burning stripes.

By the time the promised ten had been given, Ray was crying hard and slumped limp over Crow Horse’s lap. He didn’t know how much time passed as he lay there, his tears gradually slowing to soft sniffles.

Crow Horse helped Ray up, drawing him into his arms, holding him tightly.

Ray clung to his lover, pressing his face into Crow Horse’s shoulder. “I’m sorry,” he whispered, voice hitching.

In answer, Crow Horse grasped Ray’s chin, raising his head and kissing his lips. His other hand rubbed down Ray’s back, soothing and relaxing the muscles bunched with tension.

In a few moments, they’d have to return to work…but for now, Ray was content to hold onto his partner and be held in return; to bask in Crow Horse’s love and forgiveness.

** The End **


End file.
